One of those girls
by funkygirl93
Summary: Bella moves in with her millionaire father,Charlie,and her teddy bear brother Emmett. When she arrives at Forks High everybody is interested in her including the notorious player Enward Cullen who always gets what he wants and now he wants Bella,All Human
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Summary: Bella moves in with her millionaire father, Charlie, and her big teddy bear brother Emmett, to get away all the bad memories. When she arrives at Forks High everybody is interested in her including the notorious player Edward Cullen who thinks that Bella will be like all the other girls he's known, he soon finds out that Bella is not like the other girls he's had but she's one of those girls who just won't be had by a player.

**Disclamer: Sadly I can't say that I own Twilight otherwise I'd have a court case on my hands.**

**Note: Charlie is a millionaire and so is Renee but they're still divorced**

* * *

Bella POV

As much as I love flying I couldn't wait to get off the plane to see Charlie again. Not that I didn't love living with my mum but I very rarely got to see my Dad when I was younger so now I was going to go live with him for the rest of my time at high school.

I saw Charlie looking for me and waved. I went over to him with my hand luggage and gave him a quick hug.

"Don't tell me that all you brought with you is in that little bag there!" said Charlie sounding shocked

"Ha, you wish, I've got another 7 huge luggage bags with me that have got only some of my clothes I left all the rest of my clothes in my room in Phoenix for when I go to visit Mom!"

"Well, Bella I really don't know how you would survive here if Dad wasn't a millionaire"

"Emmett!" I screamed as he pulled me into one of his bone crushing bear hugs

"Well Bella I have to say you have grown a little since I last saw you which was 2 years ago wasn't it?"

"Emmett - can't- breathe!" I gasped

"Oh, sorry", he said as he released me.

Once I had all my luggage (with Emmett and Charlie carrying all the bags and me carrying my Gucci handbag) I followed them to Charlie's car (a big 5 seater silver Mercedes), when I got in the back I was surprised to find they were able to put all my bags in the boot and still have a bit of space left.

Once they got in the car we started on our way home.

"So Bella, how's Mum?" Emmett asked me

"Well, she's fine I guess, I didn't see her a lot really she was always with Phil travelling everywhere and seeing as I'm not allowed to go back to the academy next term… well you know I thought that coming here would be better than staying all by myself!"

"Why can't you go back to the academy next term?"

"Thanks Emmett, it's nice to know that you wanted me to stay at the academy and not come to live with you and dad!" I said laughing

"No, no I didn't mean it like that, I just don't know why you couldn't continue at the academy." he said trying to apologize having not noticed that I was laughing

"Emmett chill, I was only joking! Besides you know that no one can stay at the academy any longer than 5 years! Please don't tell me you've forgotten when we were younger and all I would talk about was when I would be 12 so that I could go to the Academy! Obviously you had!"

"Ah well you know what boys are like Bella we can't remember things for more than a few hours (no offence to anyone here it's only the story!)"

"That's for sure I'm actually surprised that you can remember that you have a sister let alone remember my name!"

"Hey I might look like an idiot but I'm not of course I won't forget that I have a little sister who looks as if she's as fragile as a china doll!"

"Oh you are so dead as soon as we're home you know I HATE being called fragile! Anyway Dad you didn't decorate my room did you?"

"Of course not you asked me not to didn't you!"

"Sorry it's just my tastes have changed a lot since I last came here."

"Don't worry I got the pros in to paint your room white like you asked!"

"Thanks, I just want to be able to choose the colours and the furniture and well everything really, anyway when can we go shopping for the furniture?"

"Later on today if you're not too tired."

"Thank you, Emmett if you have anything else to do then I would cancel it coz me and dad are going to need your help with carrying the bags and everything else!"

"Aww, dad do I have to go? You know I don't like shopping!"

"Please Emmett pretty please, for me" I said giving him the puppy dog eyes

"Oh no you don't, that's cheating you know I can't say no to the puppy dog eyes, that's unfair!"

"Pleeaaaaasse" I said while putting all my charm into the Look I was giving him.

"Oh fine, but you owe me big time for this!"

He then picked up his cell phone and dialled a number while giving me an "I won't forget this" look.

"Hey Rose, sorry but I won't be able to come round later….. yeah a huge inconvenience has arrived and me and dad have got to deal with it as soon as we get home … yeah well I'll see you tomorrow at school… tell Alice, Edward and Jasper that I won't be able to make it, not that Edward needs our company" He said while mumbling the last part "Umm…. I don't know if that's a good idea but anyway I'll show the inconvenience tomorrow ok? No I can't tell you on the phone you're gonna have to wait until tomorrow…. Yes I'm absolutely sure that you have to wait until tomorrow……man I'm glad I can't see you right now I would so cave under the look…. Yes I do know that that is what you're doing right now anyway I've got to go now I'll see you tomorrow….Yes I promise to show you the inconvenience or at least tell you about it…..Alright we're just round the corner now so I've got to go……I love you to now I've got to go …I'll see you tomorrow… Bye"

"Girlfriend?" I asked

"Yep"

"How long?"

"For about 3 years now probably more."

"Why didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend when I last saw you?"

"It wasn't any of your business"

Just then we pulled up to a pair of big black gates and started up the drive.

When the car finally stopped I jumped out while yelling at Charlie and Emmett to get my bags.

I ran up the stairs to my old room. I walked into the room to see nothing but white and my bed. Suddenly Charlie and Emmett walked in behind me carrying my bags.

"I thought that you might like a bed uhm….. if you don't like it then when we go the shops you can just choose a different one." said Charlie uncomfortably

"No it's alright I actually really like it"

"Right then shall we go to the shops then so you can choose all your furniture."

"Yeah!"

I got back in the car thinking how brilliant it is to have both parents who are millionaires even if they are divorced.

At the shops I chose all the furniture that I liked and that I thought would look nice in my new room, then when we moved onto the paint section I decided that I wanted light blue and sexy pink and some black. I decided that I was going to have 2 walls light blue and 2 walls sexy pink. I hadn't yet decided what I was going to do with the black. We then moved onto the bedcover section where I picked at least 20 duvets cover (each with their own duvet), 6 pillows, every cushion that I thought looked cute, a fluffy pink carpet, a fluffy swirly chair and well everything that I thought looked cute really. Once we'd finished there we went to the electronic section where I picked 2 lava lamps, a lamp, a laptop, a flat screen TV and all the things I would need. When Charlie and Emmett finally got fed up of me taking them everywhere I wanted to go they decided to go to the food court and let me get on with my shopping alone. Big mistake! When I finally thought that I had everything that I would need I decided to head to the clothes stores, after about 3 hours of clothes shopping in Dolce & Gabana, Chanel and all those other extremely expensive stores, I decided I should try to find Charlie and Emmett. I finally found them still in the food court and still eating.

"Finally I found you; I've been looking for you everywhere!"

"Hey Bells, do you want something to eat now that you've finished shopping'

"Nah, we need to get home soon it's starting to get dark"

Just as we were leaving the food court I saw a gorgeous bronze haired god/ boy around my age coming in, he then turned around to find me staring at me, I felt my face go red while he smirked. Stupid git! At least I know that I'll probably never see him again so I'll never have to relive that embarrassing moment.

"Bella are you coming or what?" Charlie asked me

"Yeah, coming!"

Once we got back to the mansion I made spaghetti bolognaise for dinner and once we'd finished eating I decided to go to bed.

"Right, I'm gonna go to bed now so I'll see you both in the morning."

"I always go to the office early so you more than likely won't see me in the morning."

"Ok, well I'll see you when you get back from the office then."

"Sleep well, Bella."

"Yeah, you to."

I went up to my ensued bathroom to get a shower before I go to bed. Once I'd gotten ready and into bed I started to think about school the next day, thankful that Emmett already knew people here and I could just stay with his girlfriend if she was nice.

I sighed and turned over onto my other side to try to fall asleep, finally I fell asleep around 10 o'clock while thinking about the bronze haired, emerald eyed greek god that I saw in the food court earlier.

* * *

Ok I know that there wasn't a lot of Edward in this chapter but I promise that next chapter there'll be more so if you like it and want me to continue then press the review button.

All constructive criticism will be welcome but please remember that this is my first fic so please go easy on me.

xoxo Funkygirl93 xoxox


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I woke up earlier than I normally would seeing as I wanted to get ready for school. I decided to wear my favourite Abercrombie black skinny jeans with my red Dolce & Gabana dress shirt that said "boys are like slinkies it's fun to watch them fall" and a black jacket on top. With that I put on a little make up, just a little bit of mascara, some eye liner and a tiny bit eye shadow to keep it natural. Once I thought I looked good enough I went down stairs to get make some breakfast for me and Emmett seeing as I had heard Charlie leave in his car while I was doing my make up, I decided I'd do waffles for breakfast. Once I'd finished making them I went upstairs to wake Emmett up with the smell of waffles.

"Emmett wake up."

"No, leave me alone I wanna sleep"

"Fine then, I'll just have to eat all these waffles all by myself then"

"I'm up! Where are the waffles?"

"Oh no you don't, you can't have any until you're ready to go to school"

"Come on Bella! Pleeeaase!"

"No, if you want them then you'll have to come downstairs to get them coz that's where they're going with me"

"Fine I'm getting up…..horrible sister who won't even let a growing boy have his food in bed" he grumbled

I went downstairs and decided that I didn't want any waffles and to just get a muffin instead, when saw a note stuck to the fridge door.

"_Bella I thought that you would prefer to go to school in this instead of with Emmett in the monster that he calls his car. The car is in the garage and the keys are on the side. If you don't like it then tell me tonight and we can change it as soon as possible. Love Dad" _

Just then Emmett came into the kitchen and saw me starring at the note in my hand.

"Oh yeah, Dad says that you can't go into the garage until you've had you're breakfast"

"What but that's sooo unfair!"

"No that is completely fair but you know what is unfair?"

"What?" I asked having a bad feeling as to where this was going

"Having a sister who makes me get up a half hour before I normally get up and then when she tells me that she's made waffles she tells me that I can't have them until I get ready for school and then when I finally get downstairs she's eaten them all now that is unfair!" he finished off with a pout on his face

"Emmett, I didn't have any waffles I just got a muffin when I saw the note, I haven't even eaten my muffin besides you know I wouldn't be able to eat a pile of waffles that are supposed to be for 5 people!"

"5 people? Who else is coming to have breakfast with us then?"

"No one I just figured that you more than likely eat more than 5 people so I made enough for you and me but then I decided to just get a muffin so if you want you can mine as well as yours!"

"Bella you're the best sister a man could ask for! But I have one question."

"What's that?"

"Where are the waffles?"

"On the side next to my keys."

We ate in silence not that we didn't have anything to say but we had to hurry.

"Right you finished with your muffin, Bella?"

"Yep"

"Right do you come with me in my car or do you want go in yours?

"Does it look that I want to go in that monster of yours?"

"Right then you can follow me to school."

"Kay, let's go then."

I grabbed my keys off the counter and ran to the garage to finally see what my car looked like. I opened the door to the garage to find the car that I had always wanted waiting for me.

"So Bella how do you like your Aston Martin then?"

"It's gorgeous!!! I love it"

"Well then you have me to thank for that! Dad wanted to get you a type of truck!"

"Thank you Emmett I love it, I'm soooooooo glad you were here to convince Dad to get me this!"

"Well come on get in it, we haven't got all day to get to school"

"Shit you're right, fine lets go then."

We got to school with 20 minutes to spare, so Emmett showed me to the office to get my schedule and to get my slip that all my teachers would have to sign. Once we got out of the office Emmett showed me the way to my locker.

"Right your locker is just down there ok? I need to get to class and my first class is on the other side of the building at the very top so I've got to go now kay Bells?

"kay, so wait my locker is the one that that player is snogging a girl in front of?"

"Yeah, but how do you know that he's a player?"

"Well it looks like he's snogging one girl but checking out every girls ass that walks by"

"Very observant, do you want me to deal with him?"

"No, it's alright I've dealt with players before besides my class is really near and yours is up on the top floor on the other side of the building."

"Kay, well if you're sure, what's your last lesson before lunch?"

"English"

"Right well I'll come get you to show you the way to lunch and you can eat with me and my friends if you want'

"Yeah, sure" I'll see you at 12 then"

When Emmett finally went off to his lesson I decided to go deal with the player who was using my locker, when I accidently bumped into someone.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine my name's Kate. You're new here right?"

""Yeah, I am my name's Isabella by the way but I prefer to be called me Bella".

"Well Bella what lessons do you have today?"

"I have Maths, then Physics, then Biology, then English and after lunch I have Spanish with my brother Emmett"

"Oh so you're T.B's little sister!"

"TB?"

"Teddy Bear"

"Is that his nick name here?" I asked laughing

"Well he doesn't mind if we call him that so we all just call him that or Teddy or just Emmett" she said laughing with me

"So Bella do you want me to show you where the maths class is?"

"Yeah sure, but first I need to deal with a little problem."

"What's wrong?" she asked looking concerned

"Oh it's nothing really serious I've just got to deal with a player who's sucking faces with some girl in front of my locker"

"Oh that's Edward, I'll warn you now he knows that there's gonna be a new girl today and he hasn't yet seen you but as soon as he does he's gonna try to get to go out with and then he'll break your heart so I'm just warning you to stay away from you for as long as possible"

"I take he's one of those I want I get types of people"

"You could put it like that" she said starting to laugh with me

"Well it just so happens that I'm one of those girls" I said

"One of those girls? Oh please don't tell me you're a female version of a player?"

"What hell no! I'm one of those girls who don't take no shit out of nobody" I said laughing

"Ah well I wish you luck then Edward will do anything to get you once he knows that"

"Oh no he won't otherwise I'll just have to humiliate him in front of everyone, of course he will regret anything he does to me because I have a secret weapon!"

"What's your secret weapon then?" she asked

"Well firstly I have my intelligence and then I have TB as you all call him who will hurt anyone who hurts me!"

Just then the Bell rang signalling the start of class.

"Shit looks like I'll have to deal with the player some other time then!"

"Yeah come on we've got to get to Maths now or I'll be put in detention for being late again"

We arrived in the classroom at the same time as the teacher.

"Ah Kate I see you were helping the new girl so you won't get detention this time but I promise that if either of you are late again then you will be put in detention."

"But sir we aren't even late yet" I said

"You're new so I don't expect you to know the rules yet but if you answer me back you get detention"

"But sir that's not fair she hasn't even said anything wrong!"

"Right Kate I've had enough of you talking back at me you can go to detention at the end of the day!

"But sir that's not fair you can't just put her in detention because she backed me up!"

"That's it you can both go to detention after your last lesson!"

"Fine, I don't care I need you to sign this slip by the way"

"Put it on my desk and the sit down"

Kate and I walked into the classroom, I put the slip on the desk and went to sit down next to Kate at the back of the classroom.

"I'm sorry about you getting detention as well» said Kate

"Don't worry about it I've had worse than a little detention besides Emmett will probably have detention as well"

"So what is your last lesson?"

"Uhm…. Wait a second I've got it in my bag. Here it is! Oh that's not too bad!"

"What is it?"

"Sports"

"You just keep surprising me!"

"How?"

"Well I thought that you wouldn't like sports."

"Why did you think that?" I asked giving her a funny look

"I don't know you looked like one of those girls when I first met you!"

"Hmm… well like I said earlier I'm one of those girls I just didn't say that I am one of those girls who actually like sports and I'm pretty good at them if I may say so myself!" I said laughing

Suddenly the door opened and my greek god from the mall came in.

"Mr Cullen why are you late?"

"Sorry Mr Lezian I had a problem."

"Well find yourself a seat and pay attention to the lesson!"

"Yes sir"

He sat down in front of me.

"What that is so unfair!" I yelled

"Ms. Swan you already have detention do not make it any worse for yourself."

"But she's right!" Kate yelled next to me

"You to Kate"

"But why is it that me and Bella get detention because we arrived at the same time as you but Cullen gets to walk in 10 minutes late and he doesn't get any punishments!"

"Kate if you and Isabella don't sit down right away then I'll send you both to the principal".

We both sat down fuming. Stupid git!

At the end of the lesson we left and went strait to Physics.

"He is a complete and utter sexist git!" I exclaimed

"Don't worry Bella at least we'll be in detention together"

'Yeah, I'll have to tell Emmett at lunch though"

"Don't worry about it normally he's in detention everyday"

"Yeah I suppose you're right"

We arrived in the classroom before the teacher so I had to wait for him to arrive before I could sit down. Suddenly the teacher arrived.

"Hi my name's Isabella Swan, I'm new here"

"Right well if you could just sit down next to Jessica Stanley over there… Jessica raise your hand so Isabella can sit down."

A girl in the forth row raised her hand so I went over and sat next to her.

"Hi my name's Jessica"

"Hi I'm Bella"

"So do you like it in Forks so far?"

"Hmm…I don't know really don't like all the rain but everybody I've met so far seems nice except the Maths teacher he's a git"

"I heard about that, that was so unfair, he always seems to think that he has to give at least ten people detention before the first hour of lesson is over"

"Why?"

"I really don't know, he gave me detention because I hadn't finished getting my things out of my locker when the bell rang, so I swore, he heard me and gave me detention!"

"Why didn't he give Cullen detention?"

"Well I suppose he thinks that if he gives Cullen detention he'll break his daughter's heart"

"What?"

"Edward Cullen is one of the school's biggest players"

"Oh! Ok" I said suddenly understanding"

"So who's the Maths teacher's daughter then?"

"Her name's Lauren and her dad thinks that she's a virgin but she isn't, she's the head Cheerleader (no offense to anybody here) and she's a slut she's had sex with all the players here and at La Push as well."

"So do you do any sports then?"

"Yeah, I'm on the dance team, and on the cheerleading squad."

"Oh there's a dance team here?"

"Yeah do you dance?"

"Yeah I do I love dancing"

"Well you should try out for the team then"

"I might, when are the tryouts?"

"All this afternoon the sports teacher is even going to let anybody who wants to go to them during her lesson!"

"That's good!"

"So who else is on the dance team?"

"Well obviously there's me, there's Kate, Lauren" she said making a face "a girl called Alice, Rosalie, Irina and Tanya."

"Is that all?"

"Yeah"

Suddenly the bell went signalling the end of the lesson.

"Right well I'll see you later then do you have gym at 3?" asked Jessica

"Yeah"

"Ok, well I'll see you there then."

"Come on Bella we need to get to Biology" said Kate

"Kate you didn't tell me you were on the dance team!"

"Well you didn't ask, I take it you dance then?"

"Yeah I do"

"Come on lets go in and this afternoon you're gonna have to try out for the dance team coz then you can be with me"

"Mr. Banner I'm new here my name's Isabella Swan"

"Ok well everybody has an assigned place to sit in this class so you can sit next to Mr Cullen at the back there."

I made my way to the back of the class to sit next to the greek god with a smirk on his face.

I sat down and turned away from him.

"Hi my name's Edward Cullen you're Bella right?

"Are you talking to me?" I asked him looking up at him from under my lashes

"Uh yeah who else would I be talking to?"

"Oh I don't know I'm new here so I wouldn't know if there's another Bella here or not!"

"Why do you think I would know?"

"Well seeing as you're one of the school's players you would have already hooked up with her and broken her heart of course but not before you would've gotten exactly what you wanted! I know that you're "one of those boys"!"

"What do you mean "one of those boys"?" he asked sounding confused

"I mean one of those boys who are 100% assholes"

"You don't even know me so how would you know?"

"I've met hundreds of boys like you so I don't need to know you I just need to know what you are and I know what you are!"

"So what do you think I am?"

"I _know _that you're a player and just so you know I detest players"

"Why?"

"Why do you think I would tell you of all people?"

"Because I'm sexy and gorgeous and the most handsome man you've ever seen!"

"Don't flatter yourself, now if you'll excuse me I don't want to talk to you seeing as you're an asshole!"

"How do you know I'm a player?"

"Well apart from the fact that every girl I've talked to has told me that you're a player I saw you face sucking with some girl in front of my locker!"

Just then the bell rang and saved me from the hell hole. I picked up my things and left him starring at me from his desk.

Suddenly I got a message from Emmett on my cell phone.

_Sorry Bells I can't come get you from your lesson the stupid teacher is keeping us all late, ask Kate to show you the way to our usual table. Xoxo Big Bro_

_K see you when you get to lunch then! _I sent back to him

"You ready to go to lunch then Bella?" Kate asked me suddenly appearing out of no where.

"Yeah, I take it Emmett sent you a message as well then!"

"Yeah but even if he hadn't I wouldn't have left you to fend for yourself!" she said laughing

"What do you mean?"

"Well, while we were in Biology Cullen couldn't stop looking at you even when you two weren't talking!"

"Yeah well he's probably just fantasizing about what he wants but can never get!" I said laughing

"Bella, Cullen is behind us listening to our conversation!" Kate whispered to me

"Just pretend we don't know he's there" I whispered back "So anyway Kate what do you think about Cullen?"

"Well what's there to say about him I told you everything I know about him during when we got detention remember!" she said winking at me "Why do you want to know more about him anyway?"

"Well, I just had Biology next to him and I normally like to be sure that the people I sit next to aren't total psychopaths!"

"And do you think Cullen's a psychopath?"

"No" we stopped at our lockers luckily they were next to each other

"What do you think Cullen is then?"

"I think he's a stupid asshole!"

"Why do you think he's stupid?"

"Because he thinks that I could possibly be interested in him!" I said laughing

"Well then you're deffinatly right, he is a stupid asshole!"

Just then Edward went walking past us winking at me.

"Right then lets go to lunch now that Cullen knows what you think about him!"

"Yeah I'm starting to get hungry"

Ok I know this chapter isn't the best but the story will get better! If you like the story and want me to continue then click the review button (all constructive criticism will be accepted)

xoxoFunkyGirl93xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

_**Firstly I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed, everyone who's added me to their favourite stories list, everyone who added me their favourite authors list! I have a question though What is the author alert or story alert thing coz I'm buggered for it! If someone could please answer me I'd be extremely grateful!! Ok I'm still banned from the internet so I've made this chapter longer then the others (11 pages!!) so enjoy! On with the story!**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** Sadly I don't have the right to say that I own Twilight or any of the books otherwise I'd have a court case on my hands which I really wouldn't like to deal with!**_

_Chapter 3_

We were making our way down to lunch when I suddenly thought of something

"Kate?"

"Yeah Bella?"

"Are you going out with my brother?"

"No why?"

"Well I was just wondering how you had his cell number."

"We used to go out, but we just felt that it wasn't right really."

"Why?"

"Well I suppose he just thought of me like a second little sister really. And I definitely didn't want to hurt his feelings by turning me down."

"Why did he ask you out then?"

"At that time there was this guy called James who was always near me because I was single and he was always trying to get me alone so when I told Emmett about him always following me he decided to tell James to back of coz I was his girlfriend and then afterwards we had to go around pretending that we were together."

"And did this James dude back off?"

"Hell no he just kept following me around even when Emmett told him we were together."

"What did you do then?"

"_I _sat back and enjoyed the show while Emmett and Jasper got him kicked out of school."

"They did what?!!"

"Well what would you have preferred him raping me or him getting kicked out of school?"

"How do you know he was going to rape you?"

"Well he then went to a school down in La Push and he followed a different girl around non stop and one day he got her alone…."

"He raped her?!" I interrupted

"No he almost did but the girls little brother was getting worried about her when she didn't come home half an hour after the time she normally would and she wasn't answering her cell, so he asked a friend of hers where she was and she said that the last time she had seen her was when James was talking to her. So Seth her little brother found out where he lived and went with his baseball bat and when he got there he heard Leah screaming at him to let her go and when he barged into the house he found his sister tied to a chair with James taking off his pants!"

"What happened then?"

"Seth wacked James across his head until he fainted then got his sister out of the chair and then he phoned the police who then came and got James and sent him to prison!

"Wow Leah is extremely lucky to have a brother like Seth!"

"Yeah I'm actually really envious of her!" she said laughing

"You don't need to be envious of her you've got Emmett!"

"Yeah you're right! Anyway enough of all that Leah would kill me if she knew that I told you!"

"Why?"

"She doesn't like people to know about that unless she trusts them!"

"When will I meet her then?"

"At lunch!"

"So do you have a real boyfriend now that James has left?"

"Yeah."

"Well…"

"Well what?"

"Don't try playing dumb look on me I invented that look!" I said laughing

"Ok fine I give in what do you want to know?" she said laughing with me

"What's his name? Where was he when James was stalking you? What does he look like? How long have you two been going out for? Does Emmett trust him? Does your best friend trust him? And the most important question Do you love him?" I finished slightly out of breath

"Ok now which do I answer first?"

"I don't mind"

"Right well his name is Garret and when James was stalking me he was living in LA with his aunt. He used to live with his parents in France but he decided to move to America. I do love him and he loves me! Seeing as we've been together for 4 years I'd be pretty shocked if Emmett or any of my best friends turn to me to say that they don't trust him but I do have 1 best friend who hasn't yet told me what she thinks about him!"

"Who is it I'll go force an answer out of her!" I said fiercely

"You really want to know who it is?"

"Yes I do!"

"Really?"

"Really really!"

"It's you!"

"You consider me as one of your best friends" I said feeling extremely touched

We were now in the lunch hall paying for our meals.

"Yeah I do, I mean I know I've only known you for what half a day and I've told you things that I've never told anyone else, I've just got a feeling that even though you put on a spoilt brat act you're actually a really good person that can be trusted with anyone's secrets and dreams and you'd do anything to make their dreams come true!" she said startling me

"How the hell can you see me like that after only knowing me for half a day? You know it took 16 years for my mother to realize that and I only found that out when she told me I really don't think that highly about myself though! I-" I cut off suddenly tripping

I was bracing myself to feel the impact of the floor when I felt a pair of strong arms catch me. I starred up into the most gorgeous blue eyes.

"Woah! Careful there!"

"Thanks."

"Come on Bella! Even Emmett's at the lunch table"

"Oh ok" I said as I walked off with her

"Umm Kate?"

"Yeah?"

"Who was that boy that we just bumped into?"

"That was Fabian, why?"

"No reason" I said feeling my face go red

"Bella do you like him?"

"I'll talk to you about it later" I said looking at her pointedly as we reached the table

"Bella! What took you so long? And why does your face look flushed?" Asked Emmett when we reached the table

Damn him and his ways of always knowing how to embarrass me without anyone suspecting a thing!

"Well what do you expect you left one of best friends to come get you should've known that we'd take our time in getting here!" I said laughing

"Yeah, if anyone here is gonna get blamed for something here it should be you!" said a tiny pixy like girl with black hair "I'm Alice by the way, I don't think Emmett will be able to stop eating to introduce us all." She added laughing

"Hey! That's unfair everyone here knows that a growing boy needs his food to grow! And it just so happens that I'm one of those growing boys!" He said trying to defend himself

"Hush Emmett, Alice is introducing everyone and you're ruining it!" said a beautiful blond haired girl who could probably make any supermodel hate herself just by being near her

"That is Rosalie, Emmett's girlfriend, this is Leah and this is Jasper, my boyfriend and also Rosalie's twin brother."

She was cut off by two people sitting down at our table.

"Hey Baby, I didn't know you'd be sitting here I could have found a much more comfortable place for you to sit!" he said pointing at his lap

"Oh please!" I said rolling my eyes "Can't you boys ever come up with any other lines other than the ones that are used in movies or are you all just so thick that you have to use somebody else's imagination! I mean come on! That one is soooo old!"

"Oh so you could come up with something better on the spur of the moment then could you?" he challenged

He was soooo going down NO ONE ever challenged me and won not even Phil who was the closest person who ever won any challenge with me. Even when I was 7 I could beat the 16 year old boys at anything.

"Ahh Edward, you've already lost that!" said Emmett

"Can she?" Edward asked Emmett with a cute puzzled look on his gorgeous face

Wait hold up did I just think that he was cute and GORGEOUS back up Bella he's a player we don't want anything to do with players anymore now do we? No I answered myself. I didn't want to get hurt like that again once was more than enough I thought as I tried hard to push back the memories that I prefer to think of as nightmares.

"All I can say is that if you challenge Bella you have absolutely no chance of winning!" he said shaking his head thinking of his bad memories of when we used to bet things.

"I think I'd like a challenge" said Edward with a cocky grin on his perfect face

STOP that Bella! NOW!

"Well then what are we going to be betting?"

"I think I know what you would like!" he said with a cocky grin

"You wanna take a guess!" I said

"Well I think you'd like me of course!"

"You are so full of your self"

"Well what do you want then?"

"How about…uhm Kate what do you think?" I asked

"Don't ask me! I'm not part of this little deal of yours!" She said

"Urgh you choose first!" I told him

"Well if I win I want you!"

"Oh just keep dreaming, you asshole!" I said exasperatedly

"Well what do you want then seeing as I've told you what _I want!" _he said

"Hmm I think I've just found something!"

"What is it?" Kate asked me

"Well, _when _I win I want you to stop treating girls like little games!"

" Bella, I'd choose something different if I were you coz…."

"Deal" said Edward cutting Kate off " But seeing as that's what you want we're going to have a different bet because during the time that we were talking you've had more than enough time to think of a pick up line!"

"Ohh purlease!"

"Otherwise the deal's off!"

"Fine what shall we be betting on then?" I asked

"I'll tell you at the end of the day!"

"I'm going home at the end of the day!" I said

"No you're not you've got detention with Kate remember."

"Shit you're right!"

"Bella I've had an idea! You can come to our house after your detention!" said Alice excitedly

"Uh… why? I asked confused

"Coz then Edward can tell you what he's thought of and we can also just hang out!" she said in a duh voice.

"But we hardly even know each other!" I said

"Well it just means that we can get to know eaxh other more then, besides it's what we always do and you're gonna have to know where we live coz we are so going to be best friends!"

"Well if she wasn't freaked by you before, she will definitely be after that Alice" said Jasper

"Oh shut up you!" said Rosalie "Please Bella we do need to get to know each other"

"Yeah sure I don't have anything against going to Alice's house after school I was just a bit shocked that you would want me to come round seeing as we've only just met!" I explained

"Don't worry I'll be there Bella!" said Edward with his cocky grin

"Crap that makes me not want to go!" I looked at Alice's desperate face and burst out laughing "Don't worry Alice I'll sacrifice myself for the rest of you" I said dramatically

"Right now that that's sorted we've got to go to Spanish, Bella." Said Emmett getting up

"Yeah I suppose you're right, crap I wanted to go home to get my sports stuff!" I said suddenly remembering

"Well, we've still got half an hour before we've got to be in lessons so I could come with you to get it if you want" offered Kate

"If you want but will we have the time?"

"Of course we will besides you're the new you can tell the teacher that you got lost on the way who's your Spanish teacher?"

"Uhm Emmett who's our Spanish teacher?"

"Senora Goff." He said pulling a face

"Oh well you'll be fine if you're late! The only person I'd worry about here is poor Emmett coz if you're late then Mrs Goff is gonna be really disappointed in you Em."

"Yeah I know that so please try to get back on time"

"Yeah okay, alright then Kate lets go."

"We'll see you later at my house Bella" Alice called after us

"Yeah, we'll see ya there." I called over my shoulder

"Right shall we take my car or your car?" Kate asked me

"Uhm lets take my car coz it's nearer."

We climbed into my car and left the parking lot. Once we arrived we went strait upstairs into my room.

"Wow Bella you definitely know how to decorate!" she said when she walked into my room

"Yeah well it took me all day after we got back from the shops of course I didn't really do all that lot I only helped Charlie and Emmett paint 4 of the walls (**imagine a really huge room with a lot of walls) **then Emmett started complaining about how hungry he was so I then had to do all the cooking and making snacks for them while they finished painting and installing all the furniture"

"Well knowing those two, I'd say it didn't take them nearly as long as you think it did but they just like you're cooking so much that when they heard you coming they just pretended to be _hard at work_" she said laughing

"I bet you're right! The cheeky little buggers" I said laughing with her. "Right if you want you can go do wat ever you wanna do as long as you don't break anything, I'll be down in a few minutes I'm just gunna grab my sports bag!"

"Okay, I'll just go watch the TV while you're getting you're things." She said as she started walking downstairs

I walked back into my room and turned my Ipod on and switched it to Just Dance by Lady Gaga and started dancing. I knew that the only people in Forks who knew that I could dance were Emmett, Charlie, Jessica and Kate. I didn't mind if people found out that I could dance but I wasn't the type of girl to go and tell everyone which school I was at before, I wasn't the type of girl who would tell everyone about myself just to get them talking about me. No I wasn't that type of girl at all. After what happened at the Academy I'd decided that I was going to try my best to just keep to myself and not get to know anyone as I did when I was at the Academy. I was glad that I'd studied at the Academy coz that was when I was fighting with my mom all the time about the amount of time she was always out, I mean I know that she's a famous actress and everything but when I was 9 she was a famous actress and she would always take at least two days off a week but then when I turned 10 we started having less time to spend together, she was always at parties and I was starting to spend more and more time at my best friend's house than at my own home. I then started being difficult with my mom, we fought a lot and I always ended up yelling at her about the fact that she was always at parties and hardly ever at home with me when I needed her the most.

_**Flashback **_

"_**Please Bella." **_

"_**No, why don't you tell it to the camera, that's the only way people get noticed now!"**_

"_**Bella please listen to me"**_

"_**I don't care about it anymore Mathew!"**_

"_**Bella don't break up with me, just please listen to me!"**_

"_**Why did you do it?" I asked with tears in my eyes**_

"_**But that's the point I didn't do anything…"**_

"_**Do you think that I'll just be able to get over this now!"**_

"_**Bella just listen to me, I was just standing outside the door waiting for you when Lucy came up to me and started kissing me!"**_

"_**And you didn't kiss her back" I said in a yeah right voice**_

"_**No I didn't why would I want to? I'm with you remember besides anyone would have to be blind to cheat on you!"**_

"_**Do you really think I'm that pretty?" I asked him in a small voice**_

"_**No I don't" he said in a determined voice**_

"_**Why…."**_

"_**I don't think you're pretty! I think you're beautiful" he said cutting me off before I could start screaming at him again "Bella please believe me I didn't do anything"**_

_**End of flashback**_

Of course that conversation was 2 days after when I caught her kissing him and seeing as I was only 10 I immediately thought of the worse but my mother wasn't there to comfort me when I needed her most so I'd gone to my best friend's house where she comforted me and when her mother heard me crying she came and comforted me as well.

On my 11th birthday I had another huge fight with her. I'd been all by myself the whole day, my best friend had gone on holiday with her parents who were also huge movie stars but there was always one of them who could be with her, so I'd been left to my own devices all day. When my mom finally got back with Phil who had moved in with us then I decided to just completely ignore her. She finally asked me what was wrong at 10 o'clock.

_**Another flashback**_

"_**Bella sweetie, what's wrong?" she asked with a concerned face **_

"_**Nothing mom, how was your day?"**_

"_**Fine Phil and I went out to lunch at that new Chinese restaurant"**_

"_**Oh why didn't you come to get me to take me with you?" I asked with teas in my eyes realising that my mother had forgotten my birthday again**_

"_**Well we thought that you wouldn't like to go there"**_

"_**Oh!" I said **_

"_**Bella are you sure nothing's wrong, how's your day been by the way?"**_

"_**No absolutely nothing is wrong with me apart from the fact that today was my birthday and once again you forgot, so yeah after being all by myself today and all I wanted was for you to be home just today but you know what apparently I'm not as important as your bloody lunch at the crappy new Chinese restaurant so my day has been bloody brilliant!"**_

"_**Bella watch your language!"**_ _**she said sounding shocked**_

"_**What about my bloody language? You use it all the time in movies!" **_

"_**Bella don't tell me you still need to learn the difference between TV and reality!"**_

"_**Yeah I do know the difference thanks"**_

"_**Oh Bella it's alright you know that your birthday present is always a surprise"**_

"_**Mum unless you haven't noticed it's kind of 10 o'clock right now. You know what I'm sorry mom I shouldn't have blown up like that but I don't want a present like the ones that you normally get me!"**_

"_**Ok, what would you like then?"**_

"_**All I want is for you to be home more often so that when I really need you you're there for me."**_

"_**Bella you know that I can't be home nearly as much as I'd like to be, but you know that if you feel that you need someone around all the time you can go live in Forks with Charlie and Emmett" she said kindly**_

"_**But mom I don't want to leave you, besides I don't like the rain!"**_

"_**Ok do you want to take up a sport or something like that to take up your time so that you won't miss me so much?"**_

"_**I don't know but I just want to see you more often coz right now I just feel that when I get back from school you're not there, when I go to bed you're not there, when I wake up you're not there and when I need you you're not there!"**_

"_**Bella why don't we talk about this tomorrow?"**_

"_**Yeah ok, I'll see you in the morning, night Phil"**_

"_**Night Bella" he called back as I started climbing the stairs**_

_**The next morning when I woke up I felt horrible for being so selfish.**_

"_**Mom! You're still here!" I said astonished**_

"_**Well yeah. I made us all some breakfast but Phil isn't up yet."**_

"_**Thanks mom" I said looking at the food with caution my mom doesn't always make edible food. "Uhm mom?"**_

"_**Yeah sweetie?"**_

"_**I'm really sorry about last night, I shouldn't have said all that, I was just pissed that I hadn't talked to anyone all day!"**_

"_**That's alright dear, but you were right I haven't been around a lot for the last year, so I've signed you up for dance lessons so that you won't be alone for so long. Did you want to do anything else as well?"**_

"_**I don't mind"**_

"_**Ok well how about private singing lessons then?"**_

"_**yeah sure I don't mind"**_

_**End of flashback**_

So what I was a spoilt brat and that's how I saw myself so I tried to change myself.

After that I started having dance lessons with my best friend and then when I was 12 my mother sent me to the Elite Dancing Academy. When I'd left to go to the Academy, my best friend Nicole convinced her mother to send her there too. After 4 years dancing at the academy Nicole went back to her parents while I continued for my last year at the Academy.

We were only allowed to stay there until we were 17 and by that time I'd grown up a lot and so I decided that I'd go stay with Charlie so that my mom wouldn't need to be worried about me.

I stopped dancing as the song finished. I got my sports kit with my dancing clothes in when my favourite song Elevator by the Pussycat Dolls started up and I started dancing again.

_We go, up we go down, down, down _

_Like an elevator _

_Touch the sky _

_Touch the ground, ground, ground_

_Like an elevator_ __

"Wow Bella! That was bloody brilliant!" I was suddenly interrupted by Kate "I didn't know you could dance that well! Where did you learn how to dance?"

"At the EDA"

"The Elite Dancing Academy?! But that's supposed to be really hard to get into! Why didn't you tell me that you learnt to dance there?"

"Well, you didn't ask." I said laughing

"Good point, next time I'll ask" she said laughing with me

"So why did you decide to come interrupt me from my time away from reality?"

"Well we've got ten minutes to get back to school." She said smiling at me

"What! Why didn't you come get me before?"

"Well you were dancing then you stopped, you got your stuff into your bag then you started dancing again."

"Oh no! You saw that too! Nobody was meant to see me dancing properly!"

"Well that'd be a bit hard seeing as you're trying out for the dance team this afternoon!"

"Good point, maybe I'll just pretend to be rubbish!"

"Oh no you don't we've got tournaments to win and without you I don't think we'd be able to!"

We got into the car and I started speeding down the road.

"I'll see about it"

"No Bella! You have to do it properly!"

"Why?"

"Because Lauren is a complete bitch and she wants to captain of the dancing team and head cheerleader!"

"And why don't you want Lauren to be captain of the cheerleading team?" I asked as we arrived at school

"Because as I said she's a bitch and she'll probably choose really slutty dances! And none of the others will want to dance!"

"Fine I'll do the audition properly"

"Brilliant and you'll do it as if it's a real dance audition for some show?"

"Yeah ok. Right where's the Spanish room?"

"I'll show you the way and we'd better hurry!" she said starting to run down the hall "You know what I've just realised?"

"What?"

"I'm in nearly all your classes!"

"Have you only just realised that?" I asked laughing

"Yeah I suppose I have only just realised that!" she said laughing with me

We went to my locker so that I could drop my sports bag off then we took off to our Spanish lesson. We arrived in the classroom 5 minutes late.

"Kate why are you late?"

"I'm sorry senora Goff but Bella got lost on her way to the classroom and I mean really lost she was on the other side of the building, so I found her and led her to the classroom and that's why we're late!" she lied smoothly

"Ah you poor dear, so how do you like it in Forks so far Bella?"

"Oh it's just brilliant, everybody here is so nice!" I said with a beaming my smile

She seamed to fall for my charm coz then she turned around to tell me where to sit.

"Bella why don't you sit next to Emmett. Emmett why did you not show your little sister the way to the Spanish lesson?

"Uhm…. well…uh" he started stuttering so I came to his help so that he wouldn't give us away

"It was my fault senora Goff" I said giving her an innocent look "After lunch I told Emmett that I was going to the bathrooms. But when I came out he wasn't around so then I started looking for him and then when the bell rang I assumed he'd waited for me outside the toilets in the building nearest to the cafeteria but I went to the ones nearest to the lockers coz I wanted to get my Spanish books before so that I wouldn't be late when the bell rang so anyway I went looking for Emmett but when the bell rang I assumed he'd gone to class but before that he'd found Kate who asked where I was and he said he thought that I was with her in the toilets so then Kate came to find me and then we came strait to class." I finished with big eyes to make her believe me.

"Ok then I won't give anyone detention for being late seeing as you've explained everything and seeing as you're new you're allowed to be late for the next few days until you know your way around the school."

"Oh thank you Senora Goff that's very kind of you!" I said giving her another beaming smile

"Right well anyway…. On with the lesson"

"Thanks Bells"

"No problem Emmett."

"I didn't know you were so good at lying!"

"Practise makes perfect" I said with a quiet giggle

"Miss Swan?"

"Si Senora Goff?"

" Conjuga decir au futuro."

"Diré, Dirás, Dirá, Diremos, Diréis, Dirán."

"Si, muy bien" she said with a smile

"That's was really good Bella."

"Oh come on Emmett you know that I was in an advanced course at the Academy."

"Oh yeah, sorry"

"It's alright; I'm not pissed at you or anything!" I said with another giggle

The rest of the lesson passed without the teacher calling on me again.

"Bella that was bloody brilliant" shouted Kate when we got out of the classroom and down the hall

"What was brilliant?" I asked confused having forgotten about the beginning of the class.

"The way that you were able to lie to her like that! I mean she even gave you The Look and you didn't crack once"

"What do you mean "The Look"" I asked confused again

"Well normally gives kids a look that will make them really uncomfortable and eventually they'll slip up in their story and she'll give them two hours of detention but you just didn't stop the story which was a really good one by the way!"

"Kate keep it down I don't want everyone to know I can lie like an expert!"

"Why not?"

"I've already told you I DON'T want everyone to know everything about me!"

"Fine, fine you win but if I don't tell anyone everything I know about you then you have got to come and audition properly for the dance team!" she said knowing that she'd already won

"Urgh you're such a pain in the ass!" I said laughing with her as we arrived at my locker.

I'd just got my stuff out of my locker when I felt someone trap me by putting their hands on either side of my locker. I turned around and looked at a boy who had dirty blond hair and big blue eyes starring at me.

"Hey Baby I'm Mike, Mike Newton. Do you want to come skip lessons with me and do something fun." He said trying to flirt with me.

"Mike are you one of Edward's friends?"

"Yeah but what's he got to do with it?"

"Ok so you're a player as well then!"

"Well…."

"It wasn't a question. Anyway I may be the new girl but I know how to deal with assholes like you and Cullen. Besides do you really think that you'd have a chance with me if Cullen couldn't get me? I don't think so. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to lessons."

"Oh no you don't."

"Oh and who are you to stop me?"

"I'm the girl who'll make sure you won't be able to have kids when you're older if you ever actually find someone to do it with!"

"Bitch!"

"Aren't I just?! Now are you going to let me go or am I going to have to carry out my threat?"

"I'd like to see you try!"

"Newton let go of Bella now!" said a voice from down the hall,

"Sorry, no can do Fabien, I've got to go teach her some lessons!"

"No you even won't touch her! Now let her go!"

"I'd do as he says if I were you!" I whispered

"Well it's a good thing you're not me!" he said with an evil smile

"Right that's it leave her alone now Newton!" shouted Fabien starting to run down the hall at Mike

"Do you know what Newton I'm fed up of your stupid games!" I said as I kicked where it hurts most

"Ow! You son of a bitch!" he yelled kneeling down in agony

"Firstly you know that's technically impossible seeing as I'm a girl so I'd have to be a daughter of a bitch and that just doesn't sound right does it? And secondly don't you dare insult my mother ever again you bastard!" I said as I slapped him across the face making a loud smack sound

"You know Kate you didn't have to watch the scene you could've helped her" said Fabien as he walked over to us

" Ah well you saw how she handled it I just thought that she could do it alone besides I wanted to watch Newton get turned down by her" she said laughing

"You know that's pretty pathetic crying on the floor like that" I said to Mike who was still on the floor "Toughen up and be a man! Oh wait sorry I forgot you can't do that can you? You haven't got the balls to be a man!"

"Bitch" he said weakly on the floor

"Come on girls lets get to sports before we get another detention!" said Fabien turning his back on the little crowd that had gathered around us

"Wait a second you're in our sports class?" I asked

"Yeah didn't Kate tell you?" he asked

"Well if she has to ask then I think we can all guess that it slipped my mind!" said Kate laughing "Anyway how did you get detention she asked curiously?"

"Well… this morning when I heard about you two getting detention I went to see the maths teacher to convince him to let you both off" he said blushing lightly "And well… um… to cut a long story short I ended up calling him a bastard who didn't even notice that the way he lets his daughter dress makes her look like a slut and so anyway I ended up practically telling him that Lauren is a slut and that… well there was no need to let Cullen off anymore so anyway in the end I got an hour of detention and Lauren is more than likely going to have one of those very long a uncomfortable father daughter discussions where she's likely to crack and tell either her mom, if she doesn't already know, or her dad that she isn't a virgin as he likes to think of her as." He finished off with a grin on his face

"I take it that you don't like Lauren either then?"

"Nope, she's a bitch and a slut the two things that I don't like mixed in one horrible combination!" he said as me and Kate laughed with him

"Well come on then Bella, we've got to go get ready to go dance!"

"Oh are you trying out for the dance team?"

"Uhm… yeah"

"Brilliant" he said enthusiastically "they need all the help they can get!" He added under his breath

"Hey that's not true" said Kate indignantly wacking him lightly around his head "It's only Lauren who needs all the help she can get!"

"Yeah I suppose you're right there!" he agreed

"Oh come on Bella we've got to get in and take the queen bee's favourite place in the locker room" she said as she saw a group of sluts coming up to us.

"Right I'm gonna go now otherwise I'll be attacked by them!" he said as he went of to the boys locker room

We went in and found Alice and Rosalie already in there waiting for us inside.

_**Ok I know I took a long time to update but it's not really my fault besides I made this chapter longer than the rest so……..please update! And give me a few ideas as to what I can do in future chapters!**_


	4. authors note

**Authors note : Ok I know everyone will hate me for this but I have another question and it's pretty inportant so please answer ASAP ! ****Can I use the Pussycat Dolls in my story or not? I need an answer as soon as possible coz it's really important for the next chapter! If you do answer me I'll dedicate the next two chapters to you, so pls answer me quickly *puppy eyes* thx**

**Xoxofunkygirl93xoxo**


	5. Chapter 4

_**Right I**__** want**__** to**__** thank everyone who**__** has**__** added**__** me to**__** their**__** favourite author/ favourite story/ story alert/ author alert list you guys are the best! **_

_**I'm dedicating this chapter to emma-loves-emmett, MilesOfSmiles13 and to Raven-Rach for answering my question so quickly! **_

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own it and I really doubt Stephenie Meyer will ever sell it to anyone so I won't ever own it **__**L**_

_**Back to the story!**_

I was relieved to finally get into the changing rooms, all the way down to the changing rooms I'd had a really bad feeling as if someone was following us or watching us. They must've been watching Kate seeing as she was 1000 times more beautiful than me. I felt a bit cheered at that thought; I always got really freaked out when I felt that someone was watching me!

"Finally, you two are here!" squealed Alice as we set our stuff down and started changing

"Woah Pixie calm down!" said Rosalie laughing as Alice started to jump around

"Alice you might want to calm down, the sluts are coming!" said Kate "Right well you two might want to hurry up and get dressed" said Rosalie

"Yeah, you don't want to get detention again now do you?" said Alice teasingly

"That wasn't our fault" I said as we started getting dressed in our dance clothes

"Oh and who was it who yelled at the teacher then?"

"Well it wasn't just me!" I defended myself while giggling

"Yeah she's right it wasn't just her!" said Kate coming to my defense

"Oh yeah? Well from what I heard it was only Bella who yelled at him." Said Alice with a smile

"Oh no, Bella definitely wasn't the only one to yell at him! In fact there are three people who won't be over until after detention tonight Alice." Said Kate with a huge smile on her face

"Oh if you mean Edward then I already know that he's got detention." She said as the door opened

"No, you've got to be kidding me! It's because of him that we got detention why did he detention?"

"Oh you really don't want to know." Rosalie warned me

"Oh will you pathetic people please shut up! I'm trying to concentrate here in case you haven't noticed" yelled an ugly girl with a nasally voice

I burst out laughing at her winy voice.

"What do you want you ugly bitch?!"

"Hmm that seems to be a popular opinion today!" I said turning to Kate

"Yeah I can see a pattern with everyone who's said that today!" she said as we continued to ignore them

"Oh and what's that? We're all right! Well she's not just a bitch she's a slut too!" sneered Lauren

"No actually that's not the pattern that I see! Everyone who's said that to Bella is an asshole! Oh and by the way you might want to talk to your dad before you call anyone else a slut!" she said as we walked out of there laughing

"Why are you two laughing so much?" a velvet voice asked

"What do you want Edward? And how did you just appear out nowhere?" asked Kate abruptly

"To know why you're laughing."

"Sorry but we won't tell you! And you still haven't answered Kate's question!"

"Oh, I'm sure I can…." He started to say

"Hey girls why were you laughing so much back there?" asked Alice interrupting Edward

"We'll tell you later!"

"Hey Edward!" said Lauren trying to be sexy while coming out of the girls changing rooms

"What do you want Lauren?" he asked sounding tired all of a sudden

"Do you want to skip sports with me? We can do something really fun! Besides I already know that I'm going to be captain of the dance team so I can miss this lesson!" she said cockily

"How do you know that you're already the captain?" I asked her

"Well my father asked the sports teacher who was going to be the captain and she said that she hadn't decided yet and she would decide at the auditions and then my dad convinced her to let me be captain if there wasn't anyone else who's better then me at the auditions!" she said excitedly

"Spoilt little Daddy's girl!" I said "Right come on girls lets go warm up so that we don't get hurt!" I laughed as I walked away

I was trying to think of what the teacher would want us to do, I knew that it wouldn't be as hard as the audition that I had to go through for the EDA so I was trying to figure out what it would be like. The only type of auditions I was used to were extremely hard and we were always training for it at least 3 months before it.

"Bella! What the hell do you think you're doing?" a voice behind me yelled

"uh……warming up. What does it look like?" I answered without looking to see who it was I could tell it was Jessica just by the way her voice sounded so shocked

"Bella that's not warming up that's doing the splits"

"Look Jessica I know what I'm doing!" I said as I turned around to find that everyone was starring at me. I felt my cheeks going red, I really didn't like all the attention. I stopped doing the splits and just sat on the floor with my head down trying to make the people go back to what they were doing.

"That's so cute!" squealed Alice

"I really don't think I want to know what's cute!" I said feeling my cheeks go even redder with all the attention that everyone was giving me.

"I think I know what's so cute." said a gorgeous velvet voice

"Go away Edward!" said Alice finally noticing that I didn't like all the attention

"No can do liddle sis!"

"And why not?" she asked crossing her arms

"Well, coach wants to watch you girls dancing coz apparently his youngest daughter is a huge fan of someone here" he said looking pointedly at me, I blushed again " But anyway he's going to ask her if she'd mind meeting his daughter and you know just talk to her."

"Why does he want her to just talk to her?" Alice asked suddenly interested

"well his daughter is really sick in hospital, really Alice I'm getting sick of having to tell you these sort of things over and over again."

"Wait a second, did your coach tell you that you could talk about his family behind his back?" I asked cutting in

"No" he answered lifting his eyebrows

"Then why do you think that you can just talk about his private life like that? I asked starting to get angry

"I'm sorry Bella I shouldn't have asked him." said Alice apologetically

"Oh you shouldn't be saying sorry Alice he shouldn't have started talking about it because when someone says that another person is definitely going to ask questions."

"Oh so really you're saying it's all my fault!" said Edward

"Well yeah, I am! It's absolutely none of your business really and it's not up to you to tell other people things about his family!"

"Why do you care so much? Are you like his niece or some relation of his?"

"No I'm not, but I think you're a bastard for talking about his family behind his back!"

"Seriously Edward I wouldn't piss her off! You should've seen it earlier you're lucky that at lunch you weren't standing and you didn't try anything on her, I actually think Newton went to the nurse!" said Kate laughing behind me

"Oh yeah that was so hilarious it was a good thing for Newton that there was a crowd coz otherwise I wouldn't have stopped there I would've given him more than one kick" I said laughing as I stood up and continued stretching

"Bitch!" Newton yelled from the other side of the gym

"I don't think you understood me when I threatened you in the locker room, Newton! Do you have short term memory loss?"

"N-n-no." he said with tears in his eyes

"Now what did I tell you?"

"You said that if I insulted her again you would punch me"

"Well it looks like you haven't short term memory loss so you must be plain stupid!"

"Please don't hit me!" he wined

"Now you listen to me you pathetic little asshole, if you ever insult Isabella again I swear that you'll regret it until the day you die"

"Yes Fabien"

"Now turn around and apologize to her."

"I'm sorry Bella"

"That's alright Mike"

Fabien then made his way over to us and stood next to me.

"You know that the whole "you'll regret it until the day you die" thing is so cliché!" I said laughing at him

"Yeah I know but it worked didn't it?" he said laughing with me

Just then the dance teacher and the boys coach came into the gym.

"Alright girls I hope you've done the warming up exercises coz now we're going to do the auditions now. Right so the people already on the team don't need to audition but before we start raise your hand if you have ever danced before?

I raised my hand with the girls from the old dance team, the girls from the cheerleading team and a few of the girls who were trying out for the first time.

"Ok, right well I want the girls who were on the dance team last year to show the others the dance that we d id last year which got us to the quarter finals okay?"

"But Miss Leon we don't have the same amount of girls as we did last year!" pointed out Rosalie

"Hmm, I can't disagree with you there Rosalie"

"How about we all just do the audition so that you can then go on to choose who the captain will be without any favoritism and then during the week you can just post your decision on the notice board!" continued Rosalie

I could see that she really didn't want Lauren to be the captain and that was why she was doing everything to make her wait until she announced who was going to be captain

"That's a brilliant idea Rosalie, right well I hope the rest of you don't mind auditioning!" said the teacher excitedly

"Right well you new girls do you want to audition first so that you're not put to shame when the rest of us start dancing?" asked Lauren snottily

The rest of the girls who were trying out for the team nodded.

"Hmm, right well I'm going to put on the same piece of music for everyone and everybody is just going to have to dance the way they want to it and we'll just have to see if you'll be good enough for the team."

"Uhm Miss?"

"Yes Tanya?"

"Uhm why is the football team watching us?"

"Oh well umm you'll see."

She then put on When I grow up by the Pussycat Dolls. She then paused it.

I burst out laughing thinking about what Nikki and Melodie would think about me having to dance to one of their songs for an audition.

"Right who's first then?"

"I'll go first" said a girl from the back

"Brilliant" she then pressed play again

The girl finished and the next girl started and so on.

"Bella what are you grinning about?" asked Alice

"Uhm I'll tell you later"

"You've already done a dance to this at the EDA haven't you?" whispered Kate in my ear

"No, I did one to but whatchamacallit."

"Cheat!"

"It's not cheating!"

"Yes it is!"

"Tis not"

"Tis"

"Tis not"

"Excuse me miss but seeing as the cheerleaders and the dancers are about to dance can you tell everyone to shut up please?"

"She's right girls you shouldn't be talking the others have got to concentrate. But you could've asked in a nicer way, Lauren"

"Well they don't deserve it!"

"Right well Lauren seeing as you were the one to complain about the others you can go first." The teacher said before any fighting could break out

She got up and the teacher pressed play again.

"OMG!" I said shocked

"What's up?" asked Kate trying to not giggle at Lauren

"That's an insult to dancing!" I said still in a state of shock

"What's wrong Bella?" asked a concerned voice

"Uhm nothing" I said my cheeks turning red hoping the teacher hadn't heard me

"Hey Bella why are you blushing?" asked a velvet voice from behind me

"How would you know if I'm blushing or not Edward? I asked

"I just get this feeling" he said

"Aww Edward's got feelings for Bella!" said Alice from my side

"Right Alice it's your turn to dance!" said the teacher suddenly interrupting us

"What about all of Laurens friends?" Alice asked

"They've already danced"

"Oh alright then I'll dance then"

She got up and danced her turn. She was quite good and very graceful but with a bit of help she could be better than some of the best.

She finished the song and came and sat back down next to me.

"Kate it's your turn." said the teacher

Kate got up and started dancing. She was nearly as good as Alice but she wasn't quite as good as her, she was graceful and she was a million times better then Lauren and her friends.

She finished and came and sat next to Alice.

"Rose, your turn" I said as I turned to her

"Yeah ok but you're next and you'll be the last"

"I don't mind"

Rosalie started dancing she, like Alice and Kate, was very graceful and just as good as Alice. I found that out of all the other girls Rosalie, Alice and Kate were by far the best, Tanya, Irina and Jessica weren't as good as them but they weren't too bad. But they weren't as good as the other three, some of the girls who were trying out for the first time weren't too bad but Lauren and her friends were all terrible.

"Right well I'm sorry coach but I don't think she came unless someone here hasn't danced.

I raised my hand.

"Yes?"

"I haven't danced" I said quietly

"Okay well I'll put the music on again then" she said but she sounded a bit bored thinking that I'd be as bad as the rest and thinking that she was just wasting her time.

I got up and tripped over my feet on my way to the stage but caught myself before I could hit the floor. I heard a nasally laugh.

"Look at her! She won't even be able to get to the chorus without falling over" she continued to laugh at me

I looked over at my friends who looked like they were about to start a shouting match and I also saw Edward who looked very angry at her and that started to pick at my curiosity. I turned back to Lauren with an evil glint in my eyes.

"How much are you willing to bet on that?" I asked

"Bella you've already got a bet on with Edward!" said Alice sounding shocked

"She can do it Alice don't worry!" said Emmett who'd joined them when I'd gotten up.

"So anyway how much are you willing to bet on that Lauren?" I asked sending a warning look over to friends

"50 bucks" she said

"Deal, now shake on it." I said so that she couldn't get out of it afterwards "Anybody else want to join in on the bet?" I asked her friends

Two of them put up their hands.

"Right so how much are you willing to bet?" I asked the one nearest to me

"70 dollars"

"Emmett can I borrow your cap please?"

"Sure you can." He said as he brought it over

"Right girls we're all going to put the money in the cap and whoever wins gets the whole lo, okay?" I said using a tone adults would use with two years olds "Now how much are you willing to bet?" I asked the last girl

"100 dollars"

"ok right well put it in the cap then! Here you are Emmett my 220 to put in the cap!"

"Right well if you're all finished would you please dance"

"Yeah sure I'll tell ya Emmett that's the easiest 220 dollars I've ever made" I said as we laughed

As the music started I just forgot everything and let myself concentrate on the dance that I'd made up with Nikkie and Melodie when we had first heard it.

[Intro, x2]  
Boys call you sexy (What's up, sexy)  
And you don't care what they say  
See, every time you turn around  
They screamin' your name

[Verse 1]  
Now I've got a confession hahaha  
When I was young I wanted attention hahaha  
And I promised myself that I'd do anything hahaha  
Anything at all for the boys to notice me hahahaha

[Bridge]  
But I ain't complaining  
We all wanna be famous  
So go ahead and say what you wanna say  
You know what it's like to be nameless  
Want them to know what your name is  
'Cause see when I was younger I would say

[Chorus]  
When I grow up  
I wanna be famous  
I wanna be a star  
I wanna be in movies

When I grow up  
I wanna see the world  
Drive nice cars  
I wanna have Groupies

When I grow up  
Be on TV  
People know me  
Be on magazines

When I grow up  
Fresh and clean  
Number one chick when I step out on the scene

[Hook x2]  
But be careful what you wish for  
'Cause you just might get it  
But you just might get it  
But You just might get it

[Verse 2]  
They used to tell me I was silly  
Until I popped up on the TV  
I always wanted to be a superstar  
And knew that singing songs would get me this far

[Bridge]  
But I ain't complaining  
We all wanna be famous  
So go ahead and say what you wanna say  
You know what it's like to be nameless  
Want them to know what your name is  
'Cause see, when I was younger I would say

[Chorus]  
When I grow up  
I wanna be famous  
I wanna be a star  
I wanna be in movies

When I grow up  
I wanna see the world  
Drive nice cars  
I wanna have Groupies

When I grow up  
Be on TV  
People on me  
Be on magazines

When I grow up  
Fresh and clean  
Number one chick when I step out on the scene

[Hook x2]  
Be careful what you wish for  
'Cause you just might get it ohh  
You just might get it ohh  
You just might get it ohh

[Verse]  
I see them staring at me  
Oh I'm a trendsetter  
Yes this is true 'cause what I do, no one can do it better  
You can talk about me  
'Cause I'm a hot topic  
I see you watching me, watching me, and I know you want it

[Chorus]  
When I grow up  
I wanna be famous  
I wanna be a star  
I wanna be in movies

[Chorus]  
When I grow up  
I wanna be famous  
I wanna be a star  
I wanna be in movies

When I grow up  
I wanna see the world  
Drive nice cars  
I wanna have Groupies

When I grow up  
Be on TV  
People know me  
Be on magazines

When I grow up  
Fresh and clean  
Number one chick when I step out on the scene

[Hook x2]  
Be careful what you wish for  
'Cause you just might get it  
You just might get it  
You just might get it

[Chorus]  
When I grow up  
I wanna be famous  
I wanna be a star  
I wanna be in movies

When I grow up  
I wanna see the world  
Drive nice cars  
I wanna have Groupies

When I grow up  
Be on TV  
People know me  
Be on magazines

When I grow up  
Fresh and clean  
Number one chick when I step out on the scene

[Hook x2]  
Be careful what you wish for  
'Cause you just might get it  
You just might get it  
You just might get it

"Bella that was brilliant" shouted Emmett as he came up to me and gave me a huge bear like hug

"Emmett-can't-breath!" I gasped as I felt my bones starting to crush

"Oh yeah, sorry"

"Seriously Emmett, I'm not going to be able to dance if you keep crushing my bones like that!" I laughed as I playfully punched him on the arm

"Well maybe that's a good thing coz then…" he said before being interrupted

"I take it you are Isabella Swan?" the teacher asked me interrupting Emmett

"Yeah!"

"okay right well the boy's football coach wants to talk to you. He's right over there."

After my talk with the coach I went back over to my friends.

"So Edward are you still up to our bet?" I asked with an evil glint in my eyes

"Yes thank you I'm still up to it! I'm not gonna back down now besides I haven't forgotten what happens if I lose so I'm guessing that it'd be the same if I back down."

"Yep." I said winking at him

"Uhm, Ms Swan?"

"Yeah?"

"Uhm… well… I was just wondering if you'd do another dance for us please?"

"Yeah sure what song?"

"Everytime we touch by Cascada"

"Ok"

"It's the slow version though"

"Okay but is there a boy here who knows how to dance here?" I asked turning to the crowd

"Yeah, Edward does!" shouted Alice as she pushed Edward forward

"Yeah ok you'll do fine" I said as I smiled at him

"What why me?" he asked wineing playfully

"Because you're the only guy who knows how to dance"

"Yes but what if I don't dance well?"

"You'll have to!"

The teacher put the music on, I grabbed his hand to start dancing and felt a shock of electricity go up my arm. It was a weird feeling dancing with him (_**imagine something not to upbeat but not to slow)**_, I knew he was a player but every time he let go of me I felt that he'd taken a part of me with me, I didn't want the song to end I had to keep reminding myself that he was a player and to not look into his eyes otherwise I'd get lost in them. It just felt right for me to be with him, as if something was coming together when we were together. I let go of him as the song ended and looked up into his eyes for the effect it would have on the crowd. As I expected everyone started clapping.

I walked back over to the girls and sat down.

"Well ms swan that was beautiful, you're a brilliant dancer!" she said "would you mind doing another dance?"

"Uhm no I can't I've got to go to detention and by the way a dancer is only as good as their partner with a dance like that" I said to her as I got my things and made my way to the changing room

I got changed quickly and left. I didn't like all the attention I was getting because I'd been to the EBA. I stopped on my way back to the school building to wait for Kate I suddenly realized it was a good thing that I'd decided to wait for Kate coz I didn't know where to go for detention. I started to laugh at my own stupidity.

"Hey Bella wait up!" I heard Kate call me from behind "Why did you leave like that?" she asked looking at me with curiosity

"I hate all the attention" I said simply

"No but I mean why did you leave saying that you were only as good as Edward was?"

"Because it's true! He didn't make one mistake, it was as if he knew exactly which moves I was going to make and he didn't drop me once! The teacher maybe didn't realize the fact that he's a brilliant dancer, she just thought that it was me doing all the work!" I said starting to get pissed at the teacher

"How good would you say he is?" she asked still curious

"Well if when he 12 he was as good as he is now he'd of been able to get into the EDA without putting all the effort into it that everyone else including myself put in to it."

"Wow he's that good?"

"Yeah he is!"

"How do you know?"

"It was part of the training that we had to go through at the Academy so that when we're famous we're able to recognize talent when we see it!" I said

"I don't get it!" she said looking confused

"Well during our first year everyone would have to go through a special training when we would be dancing with a professional and then at the end of the year there would be more people auditioning to enter into the academy at the beginning of the term and well they would have to show the judges what they could do and then they would have to dance with one of us and we would have to tell the person who was examining us to see if we were able to recognize talent or not. So anyway we would tell the examiner whether or not we thought that the person we had danced with had talent or not."

"What happened then?" she asked

"Well if we got it right then we were alright but if we got it wrong we had to go through a more intense course than the one we had the year before of trying to recognize talent."

"Did you ever have to go through the course again?"

"No but we had to keep having the lessons every year anyway."

"oh ok. Uhm Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"Were you going to wait for me when you left?"

"Yeah I'd actually stopped to wait for you when I realized that I didn't know the way to detention."

"Did you ever get detention at the academy?"

"Yep!"

"Really?" she asked seeming astonished

"Yeah, all the time!"

"Why?"

"Well I was always fighting with the bullies because they'd pick on people who were younger or the people who had more talent more talent than themselves so I'd stick up for them and the teachers would always come along when I'd wall them a bitch or some swear word! Or I'd get into detention for swearing!"

"What did you do in detention?"

"Well it was always the ballet teacher who would be watching over the detention and seeing as it was nearly always only Nikkie, Melodie and I who were actually ever in detention, so when it was just the three of us we'd just dance with Lily telling us if what we were doing was right or not! I think I actually owe a lot to those bullies back there!"

"Who's Lily?"

"Lily is Melodie's mom."

"Who's Nikkie?"

"Nikkie is my best friend/ neighbor from Phoenix"

"How did you three meet?"

"Nikkie and I met when we were in liddle kids, our moms are good friends and we met Melodie in detention" I said with a huge grin

"What were you doing that got you all in detention?"

"Well Nikkie and I found this little kid being picked on by a bunch of 16 year olds and then Melodie came round the corner and came and backed us up! Ha we ended up calling them ugly bitches and telling them to go to hell" I laughed at the memory "then the head came round the corner and caught us calling them names luckily he didn't hear us swear he only heard us calling them cows and he put us in detention for it even though we told him that it was because they were bullying the little kid but he wouldn't listen!"

"Did he know that he put you all in detention with Melodie's mum?

"Not then I don't think"

"When did he find out?"

"About half way through the year"

"How did he find out?"

"Lily told him seeing as he hadn't asked her about the surname even if all the other teachers had asked seeing as they made the connection but he was way to thick to be able make it!"

"I take it you didn't like him then?"

"No, I didn't"

"Why not?"

"Something with Lily and Melodie." I said trying to avoid more questions but not be rude to her.

"What happened?" she asked doing the one thing that I'd been hoping she wouldn't do

"Sorry but it's not up to me to tell you." I said trying not to be rude "I'm not going to discuss another person's family behind their back"

"Yeah you should know that Kate after what happened in gym today!" said a voice from behind me making me jump and giving me the fright of my life

"Crap! How the hell did you manage to creep up on us without me hearing you?" I asked laughing

"Well I can be very quiet when I want to be and I accidently heard Kate's question and I wanted to know if you're the type of girl who'd tell other people what to do but do the exact opposite." My eyes narrowed at him "But obviously you're not" he said hurridly when he saw my expression

"Did you hear the rest of our conversation?" I asked

"No not really, only a bit about some dude putting you in detention for some reason, why?"he said looking at me in the eyes and making my heart accelerate for some reason that I was trying to keep secret from myself.

"No reason." I said turning my head away from him

"Please?" he said giving me the puppy dog eyes

Just then I was saved from having to answer coz the door opened and the maths teacher came out.

"What are you doing here?" he asked looking confused

"You put us all in detention." I said raising my eyebrows at him

"Oh right, well go sit down and I'll be back before the bell rings, but if I'm not then you can go home but only when the bell rings."

We sat down as he hurried out. I got my work out to get it out of the way so that after going to Alice's I wouldn't have to do it.

"Bella what are you doing?" asked Kate giving me a weird look

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm doing my homework." I said giggling at her question

"But why?" asked Edward looking confused

"Because if I do it now I won't have to do it after going to your house will I?" I said

"Ok" they said while looking at me as if I was crazy

"I'm not crazy!" I said without looking up

"We never said you were" said Edward

"I know you didn't but you were thinking it weren't you?" I said looking up at him

"No!" he said trying to defend himself from the look I was giving him

"Don't lie to me." I sighed looking back at my work which I'd almost finished

15 minutes later I'd finished all my homework so I sat back in my chair, looked round and saw about 15 laptops at the back of the classroom. I got up and went to look at them.

"What are these for?" I asked realizing that both Edward and Kate were watching me

"They're for the students during free period." said Edward still watching me

"Can I use one?" I asked

"Yeah, we're always using them while we're in detention aren't we Kate!" said Edward

"No need to sound proud of yourself Edward." Said Kate disapprovingly

"Ah come on you know that it's fun!" he said laughing

"You know what? I think you've been around Emmett for too long Edward, you're starting to sound like him!" I said as I laughed at his expression

" Are you saying that that's a bad thing?" he asked laughing with me

"A very bad thing!" I said as I clicked on the internet icon

"So what are you going to do on there?" he asked with curiosity

"None of your business!" I said as I stuck my tongue out at him

"Well I'll just have to make it my business" he said as he stuck his tongue back out at me

"Fine if you're going to be such a-a-a.."

"A gorgeous boy who can get people to give him what he wants in a matter of seconds"

"No actually, a stuck up asshole is more what I was thinking along the lines of!" I said as I stuck my tongue out at him again

"I wouldn't keep you're tongue out of your mouth for too long otherwise I'll just have to put it back in your mouth with my own tongue!" he said grinning at me

"Eww, you know that is a really gross picture!" I said turning back to the screen

"That's what you think, but I bet I can find loads of girls who would say the exact opposite!"

"Yeah but those would be girls who were hoping to sleep with you if you haven't already done it but if you had already slept with them then they'd more than likely think you're a bastard from hell unless they're sluts of course coz then they'd just agree with you in the hope of getting you into bed with you coz they really don't care who they sleep with as long as they sleep with someone!" I said as I checked my emails "About time too!" I muttered to myself seeing that Nikkie had answered the email that I'd sent her before I left Phoenix.

"Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"Whose Nikkie? Asked Edward from over my shoulder

"She's my best friend and haven't you got something better to be doing other then read my emails over my shoulder?" I asked pointedly

"Like?" he asked still reading over my shoulder

"Like getting into some girls pants!" I said losing all patience

"Unless that girl is you then no!"

"Seriously do you mind not doing that to me and I mean making me feel sick!" I said

"Why? You know you want me!"

"No I do not! you stuck up bugger!" I said turning around to find that he was now inches away from my face

"You see! You do want me!"

"Kate do you have a pin by any chance?" I asked not looking away knowing that if I looked away for a second he would kiss me.

"No sorry Bella!"

"Hmm pity"

"Why do you need a pin?" she asked

"Well you see Edward here needs his head to be deflated!"

"No I don't" he whispered in my ear

"Well you've convinced yourself that I'd want you so either your ego is too big that it needs to be deflated or you're mental and in that case you have to go to the mental home!"

"Ouch" he said pretending to be hurt by what I said

"Now if you'll excuse me I have to answer my emails" I said as I sat back down

"Fine I'll just go on this computer right next to you!" he said

He finally left me to answer my emails, I decided that I could read Nikkie's email now seeing as he'd left me alone.

_Hey Izzy/Bella,_

_I take it that now you're in Forks now! How is it there? We're all going on tour soon so if you want we can come to Forks for a week at the beginning and end of it and stay with you! I still don't get why you wanted to go to Forks when you hate the rain! Anyway tell us what you think about the tour thing! Oh how are Charlie and Emmett by the way? We haven't seen them for ages! We are soooo going to have to go on holiday all together and that I mean you, me and the girls! No boys or with boys if you want! What do you think? Oh and by the way this Saturday go to your school coz I'll have a video of our new clip sent to you, I decided to send it on Saturday so that you don't have a whole bunch of people around you all day and have people pretending to be your friend just so they can meet us. We're having a concert in Miami this Wednesday so please try to make it! I know that probably won't be able to make it because of school but it'd be really nice if you can be there! I will never understand why you decided to stay at school when you knew that you could just join us!_

_Anyway we all miss you soooooooo much and we really want to see you really soon! Make sure you're at your school this Saturday coz otherwise we'll just send the video back to where it came from (the producers!), so anyway make sure you're there from at 3 in the morning coz then you won't be getting any weird looks either!_

_Hope to see you soon_

_We all luv ya_

_xoxo_

_Nikkie and the girls_

"Seriously who is this Nikkie chick?" asked Edward from behind me making me jump for the 2nd time that afternoon

"Why the hell do you think you're allowed to read my emails?!" I shouted

"Ok well then if you want to stay here until tomorrow then be my guest!" he said calmly

"What?" I asked getting side tracked from my anger by what he said

"Well the bell rang about ten minutes ago."

"Where's Kate?"

"She had to go to her locker so I told her that I would get you to leave"

"Fine let's go then"

"Do you need to go to your locker first or not?"

"Umm… No I don't think so" I decided quickly

"Right well I told Kate to just go strait to my house so you can either follow me or come in my car with me and have Emmett take you home and bring you to school!"

"I'll follow"

"You sure coz you'll be very comfy in my car."

"Seriously don't try any of that on me! If you hadn't challenged me at lunch today right now I'd be going home to answer my email that you read over my shoulder"

"Fine I take it you don't want me telling the others that your best friends with all the Pussycat Dolls then?!"

"Shit how do you know it's them?"

"I didn't! I was only guessing!"

"Bugger! "

"Alice is so going to love you! Not that she doesn't already!" he added muttering it under his breath

"Edward please don't tell anyone"

"Nope!"

"Please!"

"Nope!"

He then got into his car, so I went over to mine, opened the door then thought of something.

I went back over to Edward's car and opened the passenger door.

"I see you've changed your mind" he said smirking

"Not at all, I just came to tell you that you can tell the others that I won't be coming over tonight!"

"Yeah I can really imagine that conversation right now and for reason you don't come out all that well! _Alice, Bella isn't coming over tonight because she wants to answer an email that she got from Nicole her best friend who is also the lead singer from the Pussycat Dolls oh and by the way she's also best friends with all the other Pussycat Dolls as well, yes you heard right your favorite group!"_ he said imagining the conversation

Hmm you're right I can't trust you so I'll just go there myself and tell them that I won't be staying any longer than need be because I don't want to be around a ass like you" I said as I slammed his door shut and walked back over to my own car.

Ok I know it might not be the best ever but it's very late! Anyway if you want me to continue writing this then you have to send me reviews! All critisism is welcome too. Thanks for taking the time to read my story!

xoxofunkygirl93


	6. Chapter 5

I am soooooo sorry for the extremely long wait, anyway I know I haven't updated in a very long time but this year I won't be updating a lot this year because I have the French equivalent to the GCSE's at the end of the year end (so yeah it's pretty soon end of June and all that). Anyway I will update if I can but I have to get good marks in these exams so anyway a HUGE thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story. I'm gonna stop this now to let you all get on with the reading

REMEMBER: R&R (please) 'yadda, yadda, yadda' = thinking

"bla bla bla" = talking

(………) = my little thoughts

I followed Edward to his house trying to think of bets that he'd come up with.

'Probably something really sick and perverted' I thought not paying attention to the fact that Edward had stopped and was getting out of his car.

Suddenly I noticed Kate standing in front of my car waving for me to stop. I slammed on my breaks just in time.

"Bella, what were you thinking?! You almost ran over me!" shouted Kate

"Don't bother yourself about her Kate, when she's like this nobody can get bring here out of it except her best friends and the ambulance men when they come to see if she's alright" said Emmett jokingly as I got out

"Hey that only happened once!" I said poking him in the chest 'ouch my finger is going to bruise'

"Bella who are your best friends?" asked Alice

"You are of course"

"Don't believe her Ali… OW!"

I not so subtly stepped on Edward's foot.

"Oh I am so sorry Edward, I really didn't mean to do that, it was a complete accident" I said looking at him with angry eyes

"So anyway Bella, you wanna come in and look round?" asked Alice excitedly

"Yeah, sure"

*** Inside their house***

"Wow Alice! Your room is gorgeous!!"

"Thanks I designed it myself but I got Edward and Emmett to do the actual painting and bringing in the furniture."

"Hmm… it seems to me that Emmett is used a lot for that sort of thing"

"Finally! Somebody who understands what I have to go through all the time" said Emmett laughing

"Owww poor liddle baby Emmett do you want a lolly because you've been a good boy" I said mockingly

"I'm sure you don't mind Emmett, Rose does make it up to you, doesn't she?" said Alice slyly

"So anyway Edward what's this bet you've got on with Bella?" asked Emmett changing the subject

"Yeah, I'd like to know that as well" I said putting my hands on my hips

"OK I bet you won't be able to go for a week without insulting me or being rude to me either to my face or behind my back"

"That's unfair!!"

"And why is that?"

"Because you're a jackass"

"Hmm would you look at that you've already lost"

"I haven't agreed yet, what happens if I lose?"

"Come with me into the hallway and I'll tell you"

"Girls if I suddenly start screaming or yelling I want you to come out here with some sort of weapon and attack him"

"Why didn't you ask me?" whined Emmett

"Because the girls won't mind hurting him where it really hurts" I said grinning evilly at him

I followed him into the corridor, shut the door behind myself and turned to look at him.

"So what happens if I do lose?"

"Does this mean you're accepting?"

"I won't until I know what happens if I lose"

"Fine then, if you lose you have to tell us your deepest darkest secret."

"Deal" I agreed shaking his hand feeling confident

I went back into the room with him, to tell the others I was leaving.

"Well??" asked Alice

"I agreed" I said picking up my jacket

"Where are you going?" asked Kate

"I've got to go home to finish some things"

"Like what?" asked Rosalie curiously

"I've got to send an email to one of my friends in Phoenix" I said going to the door "I'll see you all tomorrow then"

"Oh Bella, tell Charlie I'll be back home later."

"ok bye guys"

I got home and went strait to my laptop to see my mum had sent me another email.

_Hey Bella,_

_So how's Forks? How was your first day at school? Are the kids being nice to you? That was a silly question of course they are, all people care about these days is money and seeing as you're loaded with it you'll be fine, it's a good thing Emmett is there with there with you. He is helping you learn your way around the school isn't he; otherwise I'll just have to have words with him. _

_Have you met any cute guys? If so do tell I love a bit of gossip as much as the next person._

_I saw Nicole's mum the other day and she told me that she was going to be in Miami for the next few weeks but then she'll be going on a world tour._

_I still don't understand why you didn't agree to join them, then you wouldn't have had all this hassle with school! _

_Oh! I almost forgot I've got another contract for another film and I think this'll be another Oscar winner! _

_Phil is going to be playing at another baseball game, personally I don't understand why he likes the game so much, I love him but I just don't get what is so great about swinging a bat and hitting a ball across a field!_

_I was thinking maybe you'd want to come back home for your birthday so that we can celebrate it in style, not that I think LA is any better than Forks but… well you know… anyway we could get everyone together and go out to a night club!_

_Anyway I'd better leave you to go to bed I keep forgetting you're still at school!_

_Love you_

_PS: it's a school night so don't go out to any party's or anything, go to bed before 11 otherwise I'll tell Charlie to get you a body guard and I know how much you hated that when you were back here!_

I sighed. That was just so typically mum acting like a teenager then trying to pull the Mum act on me.

I decided to dance before I would answer my mother's email. Then I saw a new email in the reception box. I clicked on it seeing as it was from Nicole.

_Hey Bella, _

_I'm gonna send you a longer email just check out this new song of ours. Guess what it's about before you listen to it. No, you don't know; I'll give you a little hint then it's about Picasso, I know that's not gonna make any sense but check it out and tell me what you think._

_Xxx Nicki_

'Good thing I was just about to start dancing' I thought to myself as I grabbed my dance clothes and went to get changed in the bathroom.

I came out of the bathroom and saw strait away that the window was open

"Hmm, funny I could have sworn it was shut when I went to get changed" I said to myself shutting the window and making my way back to the computer. I pressed play on my itunes and the new song started playing.

********Song words here*****

At the end of the song I could feel a pair of eyes watching me coming from the window, I looked toward the window where I saw two eyes starring back at me. I screamed and the person climbed down.

I ran to the window and threw it open; I looked down into the darkness below me trying to make a moving figure out of all the shadows, I saw nothing. Suddenly I felt someone tug me down and felt them kiss me. I pulled back screaming, ran into my room and slammed my window shut. I heard a car start up and went back to my window feeling safe now that it was shut.

"WHAT'S WRONG BELLA?" shouted Charlie from downstairs

'Should I tell him or shouldn't I?' I asked myself 'Well if you do tell him, he'll know that someone who shouldn't have been here was here' said a voice in my head

'Yeah but it's not likely to be someone dangerous is it?' said another voice in my head

'Remember Kate telling you about that James dude today?'

'Oh come off it! That asshole isn't going to know you're here is he?!'

'Word travels quickly in small towns, besides why wouldn't you tell him he's your father and this is his house, if anyone should know there's a potential robber around to rob his house' said the first voice in a tone that settled everything

'Excuse me...' I tried to interrupt the voices in my head

'What!' they both shouted at me

'First of all who the hell are you guys! And secondly seeing as I'm the one who'll have to bear the consequences of this decision I'm the one who'll be making it without anymore interruptions, do I make myself clear?!' I finished in a dangerous tone

'Yes Bella' they both replied

"BELLA?" shouted Charlie again

I could here him starting to climb the stairs to see if I'd somehow hurt myself.

"Don't worry Charlie, nothing's wrong" I shouted back to him

"Why were you screaming like a banshee then?" he said coming to my door

"I was not screaming like a banshee" I replied indignantly

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Why were you screaming?"

'Quick make something up!' said the first voice in my head

'Yeah make up a story with a wild bear, a werewolf and harry potter' said the second voice

'What?' both the first voice and I asked

'Well you might as well use you imagination'

I could see Charlie looking at me waiting for an answer.

"Er… it was… a …a … a spider" I said looking at the floor pretending to be embarrassed

"Pft, you've got to be kidding me"

I shook my head.

He turned around and walked out of my room.

"Girls!" I heard him mutter as he started down the stairs again

"I heard that" I called

"Good, you were meant to" he called back

I breathed a sigh of relief as I sat down on my bed looking out my window wondering who would want to spy on me.

A/N Again sorry about the verrrry long update (geez it's been about a year = ( )) But remember the review button is there for a reason xD

xxxfunkygirlxxx


	7. not story, message from me, good news

Ok, I know I haven't updated for… too long but I have an excuse… actually I don't but to make it up to all of you readers out there who have reviewed my story I'm going to start working on this story again I want to say a special thank you to MilesOfSmiles13 because you've reviewed every single one of my chapters, knowing that I have at least one faithful reviewer is what inspires me to keep writing. Now I know this will be a disappointment to all those who thought I'd finally updated but I promise to have a new chapter up within the week and if I don't… well we don't even need to think about that because I _will_ have it up! I know I don't really deserve any reviews but if people want to review the chapters to come within the following month they will be extremely welcome ;)

Xxxfunkygirl93xxx


	8. Chapter 6

Information first : Slight change to the story : instead of there being any of the Pussycat Dolls in here I'm changing it so that there aren't any. I think the reason why I couldn't bring myself to keep writing this was because I felt so uncomfortable using **real** people in it so from now on no pussycat dolls. I'll be changing names but Bella's best friends from Phoenix are going to be famous of course and singers (I don't know whether I should make them a group or not, I think they'll probably be a group so that it sticks with the previous chapters, what do you guys think?)

I'm thinking of getting a Beta, any volunteers if not how do I get one?

Name changes: Nicki Ophelia Smith ; Melanie Marie Lanoix (I've decided she's French) ; if there is a group it'll be called 7 sinners (unless anyone else can think of something, I'm not all that great with naming people/things)

Disclaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer so I don't own anything recognizable

On with the story (and about time too (; )

The next morning I woke up feeling oddly calm about the whole freaky mysterious stalker thing. I fell asleep at around 1 am after convincing myself that it was only natural for me to have a stalker after all I was famous and probably the hottest news around here.

I sighed and sat up abandoning all hopes of sleep. I looked over at my alarm clock and saw I still had three hours to waste until I had to get ready for my second day at school. Sometimes I wondered if I should just give up on my parents attempt to give me a normal life. I mean let's face it when your father is the owner of a multi-billion dollar business, your mother an Oscar winning actress and your step-father a professional ball player who's just signed a contract to do commentating for at least a year your chances of having a normal life are slimmer than of winning the lottery and getting struck by lightning in the same day.

I sighed again. I stood up, made my way downstairs and grabbed a glass of orange juice with an apple then sat down at the counter wondering what to do with myself for three hours. As I put what was left of my apple in the bin I decided to go for a run around the town and the surrounding area. I put my glass back on the side and made my way upstairs through my bedroom and into my dressing room. I threw on a bright green jogging outfit thinking I would at least be safe if anybody decided to go driving at this unearthly hour. Then I grabbed my ipod and left the house.

After 45 minutes of running I had discovered that Forks wasn't as big as I had initially thought. I grimaced to myself thinking of all the driving I would have to do to be able to do a decent clothes shop. I turned around thinking I might as well head home the way I'd come so that I wouldn't end up getting lost, not that I thought that it would be possible in this tiny place. As I turned I saw someone dive behind a bush to hide from me. I rolled my eyes. _'How original'_ I thought to myself sarcastically. I walked over to the bush confident that if this person was dangerous I had the upper hand seeing as I wasn't the one sprawled in the mud and if worst came to worst I could always outrun them I decided.

"Hi" I said approaching the stranger "I'm Bella"

"Hi I'm James"

'_Shit! Shit! Shit!'_ I mentally yelled at myself whilst managing to keep a straight face _'Bella don't worry you might just be jumping to conclusions again, god knows it wouldn't be the first time you were wrong about something like this, for all you know there might be plenty of James' here after all it's quite a common name in England' _ I tried to reassure myself

"So James, were you following me?"

"Sort of"

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm sorry if I scared you, I was just curious as to who it was running at this time seeing as there aren't many people who are even awake right now let alone who are able to make themselves come jogging" He smiled

"You know it would've been less weird had you just continued running when I'd turned round instead of jumping into that bush" I said looking down at him, my eyebrow still raised as I memorized his facial features to ask Kate about him later.

"Yeah I guess you're right" he sighed "I don't suppose you have the time do you?"

"It's 5:57. Damn! I need to get going bye" I started jogging down the road as he pulled himself out of the bushes

"See you around Bella" he called after my retreating figure

"Er… Sure, whatever" I waived over my shoulder glad to be away

I arrived home at around 6:40 after having taken the long route home in case I was being followed again, not that it would help of course everyone within a ten mile radius knew exactly where Charlie Swan lived. As I turned into the driveway I saw Charlie leaving the house to go to work.

"Hey Dad" I called out to him enjoying how he jumped at the sound of my voice.

"Oh, hey Bells. I didn't realize you were up. Do you always get up so early to go running?"

"No, not always. I woke up early and decided this would be a nice way to spend my time" I explained as I reached the front door.

"Oh, ok. Well I'm off to work then. Have a nice day at school" he said as he opened his car door.

"Hey Dad?"

"Yeah honey?"

"How many James' are there here?"

"Um… three I think, why?"

"No reason really, I just met one of them whilst I was running that's all" I said shrugging my shoulders

"Oh ok"

I stepped into the house.

"Bella?"

"Yeah Dad?"

"Next time you go out anywhere alone I want you to take some means of protection okay?"

"Really Dad, there's no danger in taking a run around town in the early hours of the morning when no one else is awake"

"If you don't do it I'll hire a body guard for you and I'll tell him not to let you out of his sight for a second. I know you hated having one before but I will do it"

"Dad, you're over-reacting again!"

"Just do it Bella" he sighed "I'll get you a tazer gun" he said with a gleam in his eyes

"Or maybe just a pepper spray?"

"Nope a tazer" he climbed into his car and started up the engine

'_Geez my parents seriously need to chill' _I thought as I watched him pull out of the drive and drive off. I sighed _'Right shower time'_

So what do you think? I know it's not much but I've almost finished the next chapter so hopefully I'll be able to post it within the week. Remember the review button is there to be used


End file.
